Love at first sight
by IzzyMarieSwanCullen
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are 3 best friends who are dreading another year of boring high school. But when the Cullen boys move to town will things change? All human Canon Couples. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight-chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does!

BPOV

As I got ready for yet another first day of school, I sighed, thinking how I only had 2 years left in this dreaded town. The only thing keeping me here were my best friends Alice and Rosalie. Specially, my Dad. I dressed in a white tank, with a purple sweater over it and some skinny jeans. I threw on a matching belt and wore matching ruffled purple flats. I put on my purple necklace and grabbed my black and white messenger bag. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my dad, Charlie, until I heard Rosalie's horn beep. I kissed Charlie on the cheek saying "Bye Dad," and skipped out the door. I slid into the back seat of the cherry red M3.

"Hey girlie!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie sighed. "Alice? Must you be so dang chipper in the morning?".

I laughed and said "Hello Evil Pixie [Alice) and Oh Grumpy One! (Rose.)

Rose peeled out of the driveway and sped off to school. We checked each others outfits. Alice looked sophisticated in a red and black striped micro-mini with a black blouse and a white and black jacket. She paired it with black and white heels, black tights, and pearls. Rose was wearing turquoise skinny jeans that matched her eyes perfectly, with a white tunic. She added a white beanie and white sandals, and wore light blue pearls and earrings.

We stepped out of the car and walked towards the main office, getting our schedules. We compared schedules and laughed, realizing we all had the same classes. We gathered our things and walked towards first period English. We were joking around, saying hi to some friends when we collided with 3 boys. I dropped my bag and flew to the floor. As I started to gather my stuff I heard the most melodic voice I had ever heard. I looked up and saw a gorgeous bronze haired boy with smoldering green eyes, looking at me, a look of concern etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I stuttered trying to form words. "Yes, um I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new here with my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was big and burly, almost like a body builder. He had curly brown hair and icy blue eyes. As I looked over I saw Rosalie making goo goo eyes at Emmett and rolled my eyes. Jasper was tall and muscly but not as much as Emmett. He had wild blonde hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at Alice and she was putty in his hands.

"Nice to meet you girls!" Emmett said, pulling us into bone crushing hugs. We laughed at his gesture.

Edward chuckled. "Emmett do you know how to shake hands?" he said.

"Hand shakes are for strangers!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper smiled and said "Nice to meet you ladies.".

"I'm Bella." I smiled. "These are my friends Rosalie and Alice.".

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

The warning bell rang signaling it was time for class.

"Would you 3 like to sit with us at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure that would be great," all 3 said.

"See you then!" Alice chirped, as Rosalie dragged us both down the hall, laughing.

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight...Stephenie Meyer does

Chapter 2 is UP!

Rose POV

As the bell rang for lunch we darted out of our seats and ran to the lunch room laughing. I was excited to see Emmett! Although I seem like an ice queen with no feelings on the outside, I really have them. Even though I've only known him for a few hours I think I might like him. It was obvious Alice was fawning over Jasper, and Bella was putty in Edward's hands, so it all worked out!

We skipped into the cafeteria and saw the boys sitting at a table in the middle of the room. They waved us over and we saw they had met some of our friends all ready.

"Hey guys!" Alice said in a sing-song voice

"Well, your chipper little one aren't you?" Jasper chuckled. Alice blushed and giggled. We all laughed.

"So you guys, my parents are going out of town and I'm throwing a party. Wanna come?" Mike said.

"Sure, that would be cool." Bella said.

"Oh my god you know what that means? SHOPPING!" Alice and I squealed.

Bella groaned. "I love shopping as much as the next gal but you two mixed with shopping is just TORTURE!" she grumbled.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry Bells, I'll protect you," he chuckled while putting his arm around her. Bella blushed bright red.

APOV

The girls and I were in my room getting ready for the party. I was so excited to see Jasper! We had an unspoken connection and I had one of these feelings that we were gonna be together! I was totally fascinated with him. He was so mysterious and funny. I sighed.

"What's the matter Ali?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing Ro. I was just thinking." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Well don't get in a sour mood! It's time to PARTY!" Bella laughed.

We were all dressed up and ready to go. I was in a black and white striped dress, a black coat, black suede shoes. I paired it with black feather earrings, a black jeweled necklace and bright red lips and dark black eyeliner.

Rosalie was in a black and white bow dress and paired it with black earrings and leather pumps. She had on black earrings with bright pink lips and multicolored eyeshadow.

Bella wore a cookie monster tee with an electric blue skirt, black stilettos, and a leather jacket. She had bright red lips and dark eyeshadow.

We got our purses and walked down the stairs. The boys were laughing and joking around and didn't notice us. Bella cleared her throat. They turned around and smiled at us and we knew this would be a great night.

BPOV

The boys tuned around and smiled at us. Edward walked up to me and kissed my cheek saying "You look beautiful." I blushed and ducked my head.

He took my arm and led me out to Emmett's Jeep. The girls and I looked at each other when we saw the monster jeep, complete with off roading harnesses.

Alice giggled and said "Oh my God we so have to go off-roading!". I laughed shaking my head. They guys strapped in the harness and we were on our way.

We arrived at Mike's house and the music was BLARING. We had been to many parties before, but we knew this was going to be an interesting night.

We linked arms with the guys and went inside. There was a dance floor set up and many people were dancing. Some people were sitting on the couches

laughing and talking with each other. It was a surprisingly nice party. The boys said they were gonna go say hi to some friends, so the girls and I danced to

"California Gurls" by Katy Perry, with each other until Edward grabbed my hand and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I smiled and said yes. I looked at the girls knowingly and they whispered "good luck"! to me.

EPOV

I was really nervous. As soon as I saw Bella walk down those stairs I knew it would be even harder to hide my feelings for her. I was utterly in love with this girl and I couldn't even work of the guts to tell her. I decided that I would tell her at the party.

When we got to the party Emmett, Jazz, and I went to say hi to a few football buddies. I told Emmett and Jasper of my plan to tell Bella of my feelings and they threw up their arms yelling "Finally!".

"What do you mean, "Finally"? I asked.

"Wow that went "Whoosh" didn't it Eddie?" Emmett boomed.

I gowled and marched off looking for Bella. When I found her when she was dancing with the girls. I grabbed her hand, asking her if she wanted to take a walk with me. Rose and Alice winked at me and Bella and I walked outside. We found a bench to sit on and she turned to me.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Bells, I have to tell you something important." I sighed

"Ok, shoot." she smiled.

I turned to her. "Bells, I really li-"

BPOV

"-ke you." he said. He looked at me waiting for my response. I sat there in shock processing this information until a huge smile broke out on my face. I leaned over and cupped his face and pressed my lips softly to his. He smiled pulling back.

"So I guess you feel the same way?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers, walking back to the party.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Awaited Chapter 4

BPOV

After the party last night, Edward drove me home and,like the teenagers we are, we kissed in his car for a good 10 minutes until my father opened the curtains and called for me to come in. Edward kissed my cheek and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow. I think Alice is planning something special...Should I be afraid?" he asked.

I laughed. "Yes, you should be terrified!" I giggled.

I gave him one last kiss before sliding out of his car. He peeled out of the driveway and sped off in the opposite direction.

Now I was in the shower, after being woken up by an extremely annoying pixie known as Alice. Let's just say she isn't the kindest person to wake you up...

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your lazy butt out of bed before I do it for you!" She yelled.

I groaned pulling the covers over my head. "Alice just shut-up! It's 10:00 on a Saturday morning! This is an ungodly hour to be up at!" I shouted.

"We're going to the beach with the boys! Rose is on her way here now! So hurry UP!" She said, pulling the covers down, resulting in me falling on the floor,

So that's how I was so gracefully woken up this morning. Wonderful isn't it? I THINK NOT!

After I used up all the hot water, I stepped out and dried myself off. I went into my room and saw Alice with hair tools in one hand, and an outfit in the other.

She threw me a blue and white polka dot bikini (much to my distaste), a white sundress, blue flip flops, and blue Jackie O. sunglasses. She threw my hair up in a messy Ballerina Bun, and added a white tote that said "Sail" on it to complete the outfit.

Just as she finished the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door, revealing Rose, decked out in a navy blue and white striped bikini with matching flip flops, a white coverup, and a juicy bag.

"Hey Bells!" she said.

"What happened to you? You aren't usually this chipper at this time of day..." I questioned.

"Well, last night Emmett might of sorta asked me something..." She mumbled, blushing.

"Well, what was it?" I asked.

"HE ASKED ME OUT!" She squealed.

"Oh My God! ALICE GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Shish!" she grumbled, coming down the stairs in her outfit. She was wearing a red and white striped bikini, with a red polka dot dress, white flip flops, red sunglasses, and a "Keep Calm, Keep Shopping" tote-which I laughed at.

"Emmett asked me out!" Rosalie squealed, yet again, which cause Alice to squeal. I think I was going deaf.

"Oh my God I so knew it!" she giggled.

We all laughed. We gathered up our things and skipped out to Rose's M3, and headed off to meet our men!

BPOV

We arrived at the beach to see the boys setting up a volleyball net in the middle of the beach. When Edward saw me he came running and swung me around by the waist. I laughed giving him a peck on the lips.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Just fine! How is my studmuffin?" I said.

"Great now that your here." I laughed and rolled my eyes at his cheesy saying, and dragged him over to the rest of the group.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" I said.

"JUST ABOUT AWESOME!" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie laughed and put her arms around his waist. I could see Alice doing the same to Jasper, as he kissed her on the forehead. I smiled to myself, thinking how we got so lucky.

"Well don't just stand here! IT'S TIME TO PARTAAY! " Alice shouted

We all ditched our stuff near our towels and ran into the water. The girls and I did chicken fights and watched the guys surf. We splashed each other like little kids and built sand castles. At lunch we grilled hot dogs and hamburgers and ate them at the picnic benches.

"Oh my God I love me some meat! Don't you love meat Rosie?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Emmie Bear" she said.

Jasper and Edward burst out laughing at his new nickname.

"What are you laughing at Jazzy-poo?" Alice huffed.

'Yeah what's so funny Eddiekins?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Now it was Emmett who was gasping for breath.

"Jazzy-poo and Eddiekins? That's priceless!" He choked out between laughs. He laughed so hard he fell off the bench, rolling around in the sand.

"Get up you big oaf!" Rosalie sighed.

When he got up Rose smacked him upside the head. He rubbed his head and grumbled about "No respect". We rolled our eyes.

When we were finished, Edward got up and said he forgot something in the Jeep. We went ahead to the shore and sat there watching the waves. After about 10 minutes I was beginning to get worried, so Rose, Alice, and I decided to go find Edward.

"Let's go check at the jeep first." Alice said.

We walked up the hill to the car and looked around until we saw the "death trap" also know as Emmet's truck. We weren't prepared for what we saw next.

Edward and Tanya Denali kissing against the car.

CLIFFY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 HEY GUYS THIS IS AN IMPORTANT

**HEY GUYS THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE OKEY. **

**THIS STORY I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE. THAT MEANS THIS STORY IS FOR ADOPTION. SEND ME A NOTE IF YOU WILL ADOPT THIS STORY AND SEND ME THE BEST CHAPTER 4 OF THE STORY.**

**THANKS**

**- IZZY**


	5. Chapter 5 Hey Guys I have another AN

**Hey Guys I have another AN a very important one too.**

**NegligibleNaina : Sorry but I cant continue it. **

**Add my friend****IsabellaMarieHathawayBelikov she is the greatest friend of mine. Please view her stories.**

**Thanks **

**-IZZY**


End file.
